1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device for a portable terminal configured to move a cursor, a pointer, and so on, and a portable terminal having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a portable terminal serves as a portable device having one or more functions such as voice and video calls, information input/output, and data storage.
As the portable terminal now provides many additional services beside the basic call service, a user can capture photos or moving images, reproduce music or moving image files, play games, receive broadcasting programs, and so on. The portable terminal is implemented as a multimedia player.
In order to implement complicated functions of the multimedia player, various attempts are being performed in hardware or software aspects. For instance, a user interface to allow a user to easily and conveniently search or select functions is provided.
In case of a keypad of the related art portable terminal, a plurality of keys to move a pointer or a cursor have to repeatedly pressed or touched so as to search a great deal of contents. This may cause inconvenience to a user. To solve the problem, there has been provided an input device for a portable terminal. The input device is configured to rapidly search or access desired information through manipulations to move a user's finger in different directions from the center.
However, the related art input device for a portable terminal is implemented to emphasize click feeling with respect to a finger's moving direction. This may cause an input operation not to be smoothly performed, and require great force during the input operation.